Mafia Fire
by Viral Mutation
Summary: Link, the mob boss not only is the king of Hyrule...but the underground. About to inform his dark, melancholy son: Ryley. Ryley eavedropped the entire meeting. He then runs away, to search for the hurtful truth and his fathers confusing past. R
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia Fire**

**Chapter One**

**Empty Minded**

* * *

Lately…Fires have randomly sprouted up across the kosher land of Hyrule, There unexplainable and unpredictable. No one in the right mind can even begin to think of how these fires are even planned. Its like they have a mind of its own, along with the phenomenon – rumors are gossiped…Some say if your nice and respectful they wont _come_ for you. And if you're rude and disrespectful…you get the fiery picture. But an even worse rumor is bore, some speak of a gang…a gang with money, smarts and brawn they also say they can kindle a fire whenever and however they please. A few are skeptical of it, this _corrupt_ child though so too, he never thought they would ever hurt him –he was the prince after all, who would try to harm him? Oh how foolish he was, he was never spoiled about it, but he would ignore any wide spread of it.

Until that day.

That day when he was trapped in one, along with a loved one. After he managed to survive…He was changed. From once the bright cheerful sky blue eyes formed a fog of dark morbid blue, his sun blonde hair died into a crisp sacred black. A lot of people call him

_--A demon._

Ryely…the child with a mind of a devil. Not only did his appearance change so did his attitude and personality. From good to bad, well, not the exact word 'bad' but more depressing and _dark._ Although, he knows he's a good kid. He's not a crack head, he was raised properly. Sorry, let me rephrase that. He's not a crack head; he was and still is raised by abuse. Ahh yes, his family. But lets not get into that yet.

The child kneeled down carefully on the ashes surrounding him, he picked through the brittle wood with his slender fingers. "Hmm," He examined the evidence, over and over it all was the same. Just a little piece of burnt wood. He moved it closer to his eyes. Nothing, but it has a smell…A linger of alcohol filled his nose, he almost coughed because It was PURE booze. "This helps." Ryely has been studying the scenes for months on end. But has had zero success, 'It's a start…' he thought subconsciously. He pushed himself up but felt a bit of dizziness –it was nothing he could handle though. Ryely tossed it on the ground and dropt his backpack. He pulled out a surgical mask and tied it on. The fumes were starting to effect him "This fire is fresh." He said quietly while putting his backpack on sluggish, it hung carelessly on his right shoulder.

The ash and brittle covered a fair amount of Hyrule's field. Ryely has a sensitive body, many things affect him, and emotions are one of them. He is quite allergic to smoke, it is a thick summer afternoon, and the sun almost melted the ruins like cheese. Smoke risen all over Ryely; once it hissed it self to normal his heart drummed itself to normal. His eyes remained open; he tilted his head down as he walked his ways north. Through out the _volcanic wasteland._

A never-ending thought he plunged into, Ryely really tried to connect to himself. 'Maybe, just Maybe…I could try to get on Links—' He gave a evil smile/smirk 'Dad's…good side.' He rubbed his eyes from the stinging of the steam vapor. 'Enough is enough. I'm sick of the fighting.'

Ryley glanced back at the hazy field behind him, 'I walked that far?' His eye's shifted towards him, in front of him lay a busy town surrounded by walls…walls of solitude. The normal towns folk don't know or care what goes on beyond the walls. It doesn't concern them. They're rich snobs who think less of others who are un-fortunate enough to be poor. They, the poorer ones and the fortunate ones.

--They don't live next to the king.

First step, Second step, third step. The rich stone tile echoes as Ryley's heavy boots walked on top of them. Surprisingly it was quest –like any other summer afternoon- usually its cramped full of people buying and selling. Today…so far…was relaxing. Ryley wanted to stay outside for the remainder of the day. Yet he can't he _eventually_ has to go home. Might as well get it over with.

"It's him!" Some voice called out awkwardly loud.

Ryley's ears twitched

"The prince!" Whispers slithered out of the town's folk. Shortly after they all bowed simultaneously "what is he doing?"

All bowed respectfully but Ryley doesn't like that, he doesn't want to glory. Ryley tried to hide himself with himself, by hiding in the shadows of the back alley. Once he left the scene everyone went back on to his or her reductive lives. Except one, a confused girl who had curiosity in her red eyes… "Why was everyone bowing?" she said openly,

"That was the prince, that really disrespectful for you to not to bow! APOLOGIZE!" The guard grabbed her dark hair and applied pressure.

She remained normal and Un-harmed "I bow…" The guard raised an eyebrow "…to no one!" The girl punched him in the stomach right through his iron armour he gasped at the impact and fell to his knees. Then she grabbed his thick hair and twisted it harder then any human could possibly do. "Okay?"

"O-okay!" small tears ran down his face. She let go with a small shove sending him face first onto the jaw breaking ground.

The girl smiled and walked happily away, "he was cute" She laughed silently like a schoolgirl while putting on a fairly large hat and sunglasses. "Can't been seen anymore…"

Ryley pulled the medical mask off his mouth and shook his head to fix his unusually long hair, he then dropt his heavy back on the ground – a small dust cloud formed around, he put his sleeve over his nose with his right hand and tried to brush the dust away with his left hand. 'Dry weather…' The coughing child pulled out a white ribbon-tie, and put his dark hair in a guy ponytail and let the ribbon flow down to his higher middle back. And then he tied the mask back on –just in case. Ryley swung the back pack around him and continued on, The castle front yard was almost three times the size of the actual castle itself. But he didn't mind it, even in this really dry thick weather it truly beautiful to be outside, his dad is really, and by really you'd call obsession- about image. Ryley's eye twitched, 'image…'

Even if you looked at the Royal Hyrulian family you'll see a perfect family with perfect kids and perfect father and wife. But, that wife –that replacement the person who toke the queen's role –Floria. It's a long story how the rightful heir Zelda killed herself in a reaction to something. No one knows why she did it. Only one person and his name is:

_Link,_

He very well knows. But hell, he'll never tell. Ryley has tried countless times to ask him about his mother and not his half brothers. One, two, thee. The gates to the foyer lay in front of Ryley, It felt strange, he couldn't lift his foot to continue on, its like a bear in a trap, he wants to go on but he can't. For a minute it went dead silent only the flourishing sound of the water from the moat broke the silence.

"Master, you should tell him, ya know…Ryley about your real job." A voice barely got to his ears.

"yeah dad, tell him." Ryley's half brother suggested.

The shocked and dazed child took am un-easy step backwards. "W-what?" He said remotely quiet.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia Fire**

**Chapter Two**

**Over Heard**

* * *

"Ryley seems so be quiet the troublesome these days, He also acts very jumpy. Maybe it isn't a good idea to tell him so soon, wait until he's older…" As that person spoke Ryley softly walked into the castle still hidden in the foyer. "Maybe Xavier's age. He'll get out of the gothic age and smarten' up!"

Link sat there rubbing his chin and pondering. "That seems logical but he must know about the mafia, it is stupid to be hiding it all these years. When I told his brother, Xavier was delighted and wanted to join ASAP."

"Dad, just tell him."

"I will, but we need to discuss our problems." Link got up and walked around the room slowly like a hawk. "Ryley doesn't have nearest clue what my real job is. It was indeed a big mistake not to tell him all these years but we need a plan to make him either say 'yes' or keep his mouth shut. If he doesn't agree. That is our biggest problem."

Ryley felt his anger grow like a deadly virus, Thanks to him, his best friend was killed in one of their fires. "I hate… when people go behind my back…" he spoke silently to himself, His head also felt a bit woozy and pounding rapidly 'am I getting sick?'

"Although!" One member stood up "He doesn't like the fires we arsenate, remember that incident a last year? His friend was killed, and we almost killed Ryley in the process. If it weren't for you jumping into that fire to save him, Ryley would be dead! Wouldn't asking him to join something he immensely loathes would be a good idea? I don't think so."

Link sat back down in his chair and folded his hands "I have made my mind, I'm going to tell him, but what is he says no?"

"Then force him."

"Yeah!" Link laughed, "That's the thing we do best around here." Everyone laughed after that un-heartening sentence.

Xavier laughed "brawn after brains"

Ryley laughed a bit, 'everyone there had brawn and no brains.' He got a bit closer but again stayed hidden in the foyer.

"Should we have meetings like this? What if people figure out that the king has a illegal organization right under his nose?" A monster of a person with a huge deep voice and a thick accent spoke.

Link gave a sleek demonic glare "They won't find out will they now?"

"N-no they won't"

"Good, does anyone remember why I continued this tradition?" Link stood up and walked slowly around the room again. "Anyone?"

"So…you would have even more money?" One brave person added in after a long period of silence.

"No, its family. And for family to continue the don's son must continue the business. Now Xaiver, he's strong, and has a good backbone when he speaks. But him alone can't run a business like this. It requires lots of thinking, planning and strategy. Xaiver can't do that; he'll kill first and ask questions later. But Ryley, he uses his head to complete things, although he might not be a genius – he can out think and counter back anything."

Ryley felt his knees get weaker; it was too much for him to handle… dropping his backpack unaware he pushed his back against the wall and slid down.

"Sir Link." The castle butler interrupted, "Master Ryley might be returning soon, I suggest you wait for his arrival."

"Yeah, good idea. Meeting dismissed!" He yelled, the entire castle could hear his dad's yell no matter where they were –even in the basement. Link was that kind of man, a huge muscle mass with a crisp voice. Ryley…was not. He quite Slim and had no build what so ever, and had a soft smoothing voice like his mother.

Ryley summoned his strength buy using the wall as a guide like into the living room, he glanced at his dad for half a second and started heading towards his room.

"Ryley! Your home!"

"…Yeah"

"Come here I need to talk to you—"

"I'm not feeling so well right. Maybe later." He walked with a dark shadow on his face into his room, and shut his door silently. He collapsed on his bed face first into his pillow and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

Back in the living room Link sighed, "That was weird. Usually he would spell it out that he was tired instead of just walking…away…"

Xaiver shrugged his shoulders "Meh, whatever if he's tired let 'em sleep and tell him at dinner"

"Ok, by the way what are we having for dinner?" Link asked

"Nothing special Sire" The butler replied shortly after.

Link cracked his back "ok then. Call me when dinner's ready." He started to un-button his suit as he walked into his room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Xaiver held a tight a fist and marched in front of Ryley's room and pounded on the door "RYLEY LISTEN TO DAD WHEN HE IS SPEAKING OR SAY GOOD BYE TO ALL YOUR TEETH!" He screamed and punched the door then finally walked away.

Ryley opened one eye as he woke up, he rubbed his forehead due to it's excessive pounding. 'It's not as bad as before…I better not get to active…' he thought to himself as he pushed himself up. Ryley washed his face with warm water, as soon as turned off the water Link screamed from up stairs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryley rolled his eyes; he opened his window and let the nice summer air refresh his mind. It was peaceful in Hyrule today…no wars, no threats, no problems –so far- but it was nice to open your window and hear the wind wishing through the trees and the water making its way down river with the bird chirping in the back ground. Ryley closed his eyes, he felt his head ache start to diminish.

The door squeaked open as the butler walked in "Master Ryley."

Ryley was still half dazed and couldn't hear him, he came too after he realized "Oh, sorry I was day dreaming…"

"Master Ryley dinner is ready. Please come into the dining room as soon as you're done." He bowed and left the room.

Ryley rubbed his eyes, the room inside was un-balanced and dark for a short minute before his dark eyes converted the image. Ryley got dressed for dinner, he wore a black unique blend of clothing, and it had a fancy look to it, but also a punk tint in it. It was one of his favorites. Ryley fixed his hair and let it still stat in a tail but the ribbon was tucked underneath his back.

Link got out of the shower and dried his head; he chucked the towel on his bed and pulled out his silver tuxedo with the red chest tie in it. He combed his hair back and let two strands curl in front of his forehead. He straightened his back and walked outside into the grand hallway, he then almost 'marched' into the living room –he was the first one there.

Xaiver removed his shirt and put on his dark red tuxedo with a white lining around it. Out of all three suits it was the only one a bow. He messed up hair and let tangle a bit but it still had a style in it. He looked identical to Link; just he had a silky red in his blonde hair and gray eyes. Xaiver opened his door to find his eyes staring at Ryley's shut door. He grinned and clenched his teeth. "Pfft, figures he'll be the last on there."

All three of them sat and different ends of the table, Especially Ryley he wanted to sit farthest away from them as possible.

Ryley stared and poked at his plate, while laying one elbow at the table. He acted quiet and dark at the dinner table. Link stared and Xaiver and Xaiver stared at him, Link then nodded. "Ryley."

The mute child's heart froze "y-yes."

"I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Really…" Ryley said fore shadowy.

"Guys" Link nodded and glared fatherly at Ryley, Two buff bouncers walked over to Ryley and put their beefy hands on his shoulders –Ryley felt uneasy and scared. "Ever since I saved Hyrule from 'that' I was blessed with a job. That Job has really been fun and changed me a lot. But my time is far from over. Yet when it has ended. You and Xaiver can take it over can continue the family business! That business…is the"

Ryley laughed manically. "…The mafia."

Link a step backwards "How'd you know?"

"I over heard you earlier today. AND NO, I' am NOT joining."

Link laughed "too bad. You have no choice!"

"No,"

"Ryley" Link started to raise his voice.

"Dad how could you!" Ryley's eye formed small tears. He started to struggle. "Because of you my friend is dead! I was heart broken after that, after then I've been against you these past year. The person I hated for causing pain and suffering was my old man. I can't even call you dad now,"

Link smirked "Then what are you ganna call me?"

"A MONSTER!" Ryley yelled.

He shook his head. "Let him go." The guards that were forcing Ryley let go. Ryley secretly started to brace himself as Link walked closer…and closer towards him. "Let me say it for you!" Link charged after Ryley "TOO BAD!" He slapped him across his cheek. Ryley's eyes lay empty and he looked emotionally destroyed, more tears bore from Ryley's demonic eyes and they ran down his face. Link pushed the chair Ryley was sitting in; it fell backwards as Ryley hit his head on the stone floor. He squinted at the pain in his pounding head.

Ryley rolled sluggishly off the ruin chair he laid on his back and looked hurt. Link rolled his eyes and reached his strong arm out to help Ryley up, Link then gave a business look "C'mon, you'll be the strongest in the world. I promise no one will hurt you – ever." Ryley gave a fake smile and grabbed his hand. Link pulled him up and said, "Welcome"

Ryley gave a 'what the hell' look, "I didn't say I was joining"

Link sighed and grabbed Ryley by the shoulders and shook him yelling "I DON'T CARE, I"LL FORCE YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Ryley pulled his dad's hand of hi shoulder Link pushed back. "SMARTEN UP OR I"LL FUCKING LOCK YOU IN CELL!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryley bit Links hand so hard it drew small blood, Link gasped at the pain and with his good arm – led in for a punch on Ryley's face, The defending victim held his palm up and cushioned the hit, formed his palm so it grabbed Links hand and twisted it behind his huge back. A cracking sound popped behind him as his back cringed in an awkward way then he span around and kicked him in his back sending him onto the ground chin first.

Everyone couldn't help but stare, Xaiver's eye's lay wide 'He can…fight back?' He glared at Ryley and bit his lip in a pissed off way "You're so fucking dead,"

Ryley's eye that showed anger now turned into wariness, he took small steps backwards, his heart was beating cold blood into his warm body, his head was hammering sickness into his scared mind. Ryley glanced at Xaiver –then at his dad. Link was lying there breathing deep with frustration in his growls and blood crying out of his mouth, he overwhelmed his voice to threaten "Your going to fucking die!" Ryley took a few more steps backwards. He was scared, no matter how many times he ran it through his head the answer was: a beating. It went completely silent as he watched all the members crack their knuckles and prowl closer to him. Xaiver charged after him with his fist Ryley was to distracted to feel the blow in his stomach, As Xaiver was about to prepare for a kick – Ryley dashed out of the living and into the foyer then…outside into freedom Xaiver stopped at the entrance and screamed "YOU BETTER RUN! NEVER COME BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Xaiver…" Link wept.

"Yes father." He tend to him.

"Get him!" Link growled.

"My pleasure." He sprint out to door into castle court yard to chase after Ryley, Xaiver only knew one thing about Ryley:

He was a fast runner.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia Fire**

**Chapter Three**

**Faint**

* * *

Thunder and Rain crackled through out Hyrule, small floods and mudslides were beginning to start in the trapped walls of the market. The sun was blinded by a cloudy nighttime and was gone to protect them. Ryley ran through the market as lightening screamed and flashed all around the area. Puddles disrupt all over the tiles and got into his soaked boots. He couldn't see due to the sheets of rain poring down, he eventually slowed down to a walk. Ryley had no reclamation where he was, but he knew he was somewhere in the back shadows of the market where a huge maze of alley's and ghetto houses were built.

Thunder crackled again and flashed a blinding light at Ryley he shield his eyes but unfortunately tripped over a garbage can and tumbled onto the ground cutting his elbows on the rocks laying around it. He grinned in the pain yet he couldn't see how bad it was so he had to feel for it. "Oww," Ryley held his elbow with his other free hand and pushed himself up. His shirt was soaked, his boots were full of water and he could taste the rain in his mouth he tried to spit it out but whenever he tried more rain ran down his face. "I need to get out of this rain!" His voice spoke scratchy from all the stress. "AHH!" His head felt like it was going explode the headache was getting serious and he started to get a fever. 'I feel horrible…' He clutched his sides and pushed himself up, Ryley widened his eyes as much as he could but the rain was so thick that he couldn't even see one meter in front of him.

"Xaiver, you didn't find him yet?" a gruff voice said while lighting a cigar

"Nope," Xaiver sighed, "This rain isn't helping…" He stood under a cover with one of the members. "Well…I'm ganna look again…stay here while I'm gone?"

"I've gotta get home before the rain drowns me…" He dropt the smoke on the ground and stepped on it while twisting his foot.

Xaiver glared "I forgot you hated rain…"

"I don't like getting wet that's all," He smiled and cleared his throat "I'm sure your dad wouldn't like to find out that your talking to me. He knows I'm the only one who knows about 'that' incident many years ago."

"He'll never find out…he's too distracted by the _helpless_ Ryley." Xaiver laughed and put over a leather hood, walking into the rain he grunted "Ryley…"

The ex-member kicked over a garbage can and cursed "I can't even show my face in public because of him!"

Xaiver cuffed his mouth and yelled through the sheets of rain "RYLEY!" He tilted his head down and the pour of rain thickened, "urrg…its pointless yelling." Lightening struck in the clouds brightening the alley he stood in front of, it flashed a dead end. He sighed annoyingly and turned around into another alley, "I hate this part of the town…you could die in the maze of back alleys." His mouth smiled viciously and he climbed over the half turned crates and onto the slippery tiled rooftops. He examined the place around him, holes were disrupted everywhere, homeless people sobered and huddled in the corners of un-lively houses and some even fell asleep on the floor. That was a surprise to the spoiled Xaiver's mind; he grew up with five star everything, from beds to meals…to books (even though he's never read a book in his life) to shoes. He spit in one of the holes and continued on.

* * *

"Your highness, do you believe prince Ryley will return?"

"Yeah, of course he will, knowing Ryley he can't go long before he realizes that he's done something wrong and needs to apologize…he's a good kid at heart, but is awfully easy to manipulate." Link chuckled.

The butler raised an eyebrow "Manipulate?"

"He's easy to _use_" Link added

"Oh, yes sire, he is terribly easy to." He bowed and left the room, leaving Link wallowing in his own worries.

Link then bit his lip 'But what if he doesn't come back…what if he gets kille—' He shook his head in disbelief 'He's smart enough to survive.' Lightning threatened as soon as Link closed his mind it bolted it back open "There's a HUGE storm!"

The butlers voice muffled through the hallway "You've just noticed that now? You are really distracted." He re-entered the room with some soothing lake Hylia tea, poured some blindly into a marble cup and handed it to Link, he took it and drank it all in one gulp and slammed it onto the table cracking it slightly. The butler's eyes widen as he took the cup and left the room.

"Oh please Ryley come back soon…" He tilted his head up and looked out the window into the empty and stillness of the stormy night…

"RYLEY YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Xavier sighed 'what's the point in yelling his name? What are the chanced of him answering?" The rain down poured again almost deafening Xavier with the patter of rain hitting the rook tops and containers – not to mention his jacket was soaked – his head grumbled miserably "Urrg…"

Across Hyrule the storm was thickening, but for some mystical reason only the Hyrule capital city was being hit the hardest and was flooding. Xavier was chin high in water and his boots only went ankle height so he was standing in a dirty pool of garbage, dead rats, materials he's never seen before and the smell smelt like dead fish. 'Or is there dead fish in here?' Lightning crackled again and flashed evilly in the clouds basing a loud BOOM into the ears of everyone.

Xavier's eye's closed, he lets the tapping of the rain clam him, his hands and feet were freezing but his chest and ears were boiling a very un-comfortable feeling shot through out his body and he lifted his foot up…then down hearing a _suction_ sound from his boots _under_ the water. He grunted and cursed sourly as the sight of his soaked sock and no boot image filled his chaotic head. He reached for his sunken boot and poured out the thick murky water unbalanced he put on his boots, flipping his soaked ember hair away from his eyes and focusing on his surroundings… "No Ryley to be seen," He smiled crookedly and jerked his head around to look how far he's gone, 'just a few feet from the flood' His spine chilled to the center of his body when he though of how many diseased things swimming in the water. But the road in front of him he recognized, he somehow lost he way into the main road…again.

Only a few people we're outside, and those we're thieves running around stealing any loot dropt by blinded merchants. "Eh! I found one ova' hear!" One disgusting thief shouted while grinning at Xavier, he and his gang circled around him "What's a 'andsome boy like you doing in the rain? Shouldn't you be 'enside with your family?" He revealed a knife, it cut through the rain and flew right past Xavier's head and tumbled on the ground far behind him.

Xavier laughed dryly "That's almost hit me." He spoke to them like he was some un-holy god. "Do you even know who I' am?"

"Eh snotty spoiled 'otten kid!" The thief ran up to him cloaking another pitiful dull knife up Xavier's neck. "Give me your cash or I'll cut your 'ead off!" He threatened under his thick peasant accent.

"Why would I? I'm the prince!" Xavier laughed while pulling his hoodie down, they all gaped, misunderstood they bowed with hopeful acceptance of their pathetic sudden respects

"Sorry your Highness, we didn't know!"

"Pfft, How pathetic…" He looked away.

"Is their anything we could 'elp with?" One fugitive spoke in favour

Xavier gave a half smiled "There is one thing—"

"Anything!"

"Have you seen…m brother; Prince Ryley?"

"Yes, eh while ago…He went in that direction." His bony finger pointed into a series on alleys to Xavier's left "he was very 'oozy walking, I wish you the best of luck!" The thief whistled as they disbanded into the shadows of the night.

"Hmm," Xavier sighed as he walked slowly in the direction "I'm getting sick and tired of this. And it's a full moon, the worst of my luck…" He kicked over an already tipped over garbage can.

Ryley's ears twitched at the unusually loud sound woke his daze, all around him was still dark and his headache was thickening. It distracted him, he couldn't think of anything else but that sound. His vision was blurry, his arms we're numb due to the sheer coldness his been in for so long and his injury was stinging whenever rain ran over it. Ryley pushed himself up in his own brutal force; the alley around him was surrounded by walls, 'judging from that sound…I'm trapped…what…could…it be…'

Lightning answered and lit up the night for a split second, Ryley's heart pumped cold blood into his cold body, the image of Xavier span around in his mind over and over again. Over and Over it pounded his head, he felt like screaming in all the pain…but he couldn't, luckily Xavier was still blinded by the flash to see him. He searched for answers –anything, anywhere to hide.

The echoed sound of heavy boots stepped into Ryley's ears, his heart pounded faster which each passing second, His feet trembled as he felt weak to his knee's. Ryley sidled slowly away; distracted by the image… shutting his eyes he came to the horrible reality –trapped.

"Ryley! IS THAT YOU?"

His eye's widened, his spine froze, his leg's felt week, his head pounded with a severe migraine. 'This…is it.' His mind cried. He panicked uncontrollably as he turned around and ran, the water splashing triggered Xavier to run as well. He ran any direction the lightning flashed, his legs were taught, and his throat itched with pain.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE!" Xavier's voice screamed.

Ryley spared no energy to look back, it was focused on getting away and finding a place to hide, but Xaiver was catching up, he could hear the breaths of his growling getting closer. He closed his eyes as the trauma over took him. 'I'm dead…!" Lightning finished with a screeching light stopping Xavier, yet Ryley continued to run, with spot's of dying sight blinded him he stopped, feeling his way around, the wall touched his fingers, he could feel the splinter's of wood possibly a door?

He barged into it not hesitating. The force he used was too much as the door slammed open then close. Ryley slowed down to a stop, not paying attention to the room inside he collapse on the floor fainted…

-- Only his scratchy weak breaths escaped his mouth…

The rain thickened and Lightning thudded away, the pour drummed on the rooftops and on the trees weak branches…Xavier's confidence flew from very high to zero in a mater of seconds, he held a tight fist and bit his lip. Over reacting he screamed so loud it hurt "FUCK!" His breath's wheezed after, "Screw this…I'm going home!" Xavier glared into the night as he limped towards the castle gate, the light dawn of morning lit up enough that he navigate a little easier.

"The rain…has stopped…" Link added in grimly.

"Sir Link, I suggest—"

"I REALLY DON'T WAN'T TO HEAR IT!" Link barked,

The butler gave Link a towel; he smiled cheerfully "They will come back, don't worry."

Link's eye's met the ground, tear's followed, "I'm just…really worried."

"Any father would be, but you have to get to bed, it's 4:00am! You have to get back up at 7:00…I'll stand watch for Ryley and Xavier. But you get some quick shut eye." He patted Link's muscled back for support.

Link faintly nodded while wiping his tears, "T-thank you," He left the living room with a shrugged back, grinning his teeth together he slowly entered his room, walking in a daze towards his bed he climbed on top of it, slamming his head on the pillow and resting his sleep-heavy eyes. 'Tomorrow…' He thought before surprisingly falling to rest.

The butler sat down on the leather amber love seat, putting on his reading glasses he peacefully read a book under a gazing light. Flipping pages everyone other minute, and scanning the words with his wrinkled British old eyes, The silence was irritating, but the server was too entwine with his book that he sat there…for hours on end.

Xavier stood in front of the gated in deep thought, his eyes look tired and empty as he stared at the castle. He almost looked mad, but his body was weak and his eyelids were half closed, the path from him and to his bed seemed it was miles away…. His shaken and numb foot stepped forward, it hurt whenever Xavier stepped, but before he knew it he was gaping at the foyer and taking his damp shoes off.

"I'm…so…tired…"

"Ahh, Master Xavier, your home now."

"I need sleep…" He took a few dizzy steps towards him, and then collapsed on the couch near him in immediate sleep. He much not care that he was in his clothes, Xavier was already dazed off…

The caring figure smiled softly; placing a blanket over Xavier's cold body he shook his head "This whole house is Chaotic…"

Dawn was about to enter the recovering land…the stars were fading out one by one as the sun slowly rose. Ryley however…was so sicken and confused in his sleep he was not even resting…

--He was regaining.

**END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mafia Fire **

**Chapter Four **

**Dreamt**

* * *

The sun and clouds roamed happily around in the amethyst skies, rivers flowed peacefully and the trees danced with every stroke of gentle wind. Bird's glided in the heavy summer air and chirped every so often. Hyrule's dizzy heat waves warmed the field to a relaxing temperature…just a typical summer day was un-folding.

Typical…it's just so typical.

Ryley groaned as the itchiness of dead grass scrambled his neck, he felt light-headed yet the headache was flushed and his poor strength returned…

Poor…he's just too weak.

"Where am I?" Ryley's curious dark eye's grinned with all the sunlight. His back felt taught and soar, he tried to get up but he felt pain pierce so he lay back down on the grass…but it was now flowers. "W-what?" he moaned, as he picked a daisy and held it in the sunrays admiring the bleach like pedals. Ryley smiled slightly, all the chaos from the other night was lifted and forgotten.

Forgotten…not remembering.

He sighed in agony, his ear's felt cold and sensitive, like he was lying down on Tundra snow. "I'm in…Hyrule field? Wait, that makes no sense!" He bolted himself up and franticly searched around him. All the surroundings looked normal and innocent he gave a serious curious glare into his sights. 'I' am in the field…' He pulled himself together and stood up, he felt strangely dizzy and disoriented. Loosing his foolhardy balance he sat back down. "Ack, I feel horrible…" He chanted over and over in his head.

Horrible…Dreadfully Sickened.

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth "This doesn't feel right!" Opening his eye's yet again he cracked his knuckles from buildup and forced his shaken body up, his bony legs rumbling with numbness. He started to stroke them with his fingernails, although he thought he was; he couldn't feel it whatsoever, thankfully the hefty waves of warm summers' breeze he could feel. When he raised his hand – they were covered in blood?

"ACK!" He yelped while trying to rub it off, he summoned all of his bleak courage and stared at his legs, they were knee deep in a thick, distasteful pool of oozing blood. Suddenly, the air around him turned heavier, like inside a bathroom full of steam, and fell. He could feel his cold breaths thinning and coughing with stress and it thinned into nothing.

Ryley clenched his throat with his left and right hand; his eyes were stinging with questions and answers but what to choose? There were so many, but only so much air space, finally he let go. The silent hum of the wind echoed annoyingly in his ears, it was to close, to close to death. He went fuzzy, his eyes shut and he fell backwards. Slapping against the water as he sunk deeper and deeper. Bubbles sighed from his mouth and throat and the pressure grew more. Then, he hit rock bottom… the ground below him was soft, and warm- almost like a deathbed. Fluttering his eyes open, he gaped! The bloody water was gone! It was replaced by the daze of night, the heat, the stress all that weirdness was gone. Shaking his head slightly he stood up, his feet, firmly planted on the ground this time, and raised it and set it down –_Not asleep._

The field was full of memories, to his left was the village, and to the right was the beaming castle and the countless people running about. In front were the ruins of yester hour. The steam still poking through at random spouses, he lowered himself further, picking through the scraps as he did earlier. His nail dug into something soft and yet firm; brushing the neighboring pieces there it was… a human nose.

Ryley Shot back like a slingshot, clutching his hand in his jacket as his mind screamed terribly. He backed away and never stopped, further, and further away his eyes trailed. Circling the area with wide steps he walked faster away, towards to bliss, the blurry sand clouds that captured his new interest of adventure. The cloud moved! It twitched with speed as it raced towards Ryley, a split second before it hit –he smartly shielded his eyes as he rippled past him.

It was more long than wide. For a good two minutes he was blinded, the sand shifting against his body, and the air plugging his nose. When it died downwards, and so did his thin hair he coughed and rubbed his eyes once more.

Around him, was a burning village; the ruins were rebuilt through that sudden storm somehow. And as like a photograph it froze, the still pose of flames and broken houses polluted the scene. However, unlike a photo, capturing the image, the sound effects continued. Fire crackled and chirped, while footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

Distracted by the image; Ryley turned a second to late.

His Dad, with his enormous hands grabbed his shirt collar, leveled him up to his face and smiled with a huge, unpleasant grin. "…'Allo Ryley." He spat at him, his light blue eyes piercing into Ryley's dark pair.

No words were spoken. For a brief moment, it was quite –even the sound effects stopped this time. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the metal material forming unquestionably in his hand.

It was a sword, the same one his Dad always treasured with a great obsession, never came to his mind why, though. After a split twitch of a sigh he was swung to the ground hard, knocking the hot air out of his lungs and body. Link started beating on him for absolute no reason; unbeknownst to Ryley that he had a weapon.

_Kill him!_ A gruff, vicious voice yelled into his ears, his canal still processing the sentence_ KILL HIM!_

_I could…never…_

_KILL HIM! _This time; the words were more hesitated and more powerful.

Ryley's eye shed a tear as he raised his foot to his Dad's own chest and pushed, causing him to raise and his Dad to fall in opposite heroism. Pointing the sword upwards, shining all the flames…and the redness of his anger he twisted it and thrust downwards at a forceful angle.

Dirt danced in the pit in landed in. Symmetrical from Link's head it almost brushed his hat. He had miss. And meant to, how could he ever murder his own nearest and dearest? His old man? The person who stands for his existence? He just couldn't, but the tear could cry. He lost all strength and will and fell beside his Father. Facing the other angle.

A lifting clank of the sword came to life, and a piercing of a body ringed into his mind.

Ryley stood up, regaining all his life's strength and power in a split millisecond. Link, laid there, blood trickling from his mouth and eye's staring into the fog of nothingness. What the hell happened? He never did it?

"Serve's him right" A Spiteful voice chuckled and laughed as he walked away, Ryley glared uncontrollably at him, his heart beating so loud it could deafen him.

Turning back to the body he cried, it was too much, too fast

"JUST WAKE UP!" He screamed at no one.

Ryley gasped for air through his tears, collected air then screamed again: "Wake up! It's all just a dream!"

The land around him started to heat up, a horrible sight of the corpse burning was the last thing his brain could remember, an unholy coldness shoved after the unearthly heat, and snow piled on the land ever so silently. The sky- a dull grayish blue, and the sun, a dead yellow. Ryley sat there, staring at the frozen ground, tears stuck on his numb cheeks as he searched for an answer in his logical mind.

"It's just a dream…" He chanted while struggling for his answer.

Above him, that murderer laughed godly. Raising a blunt dangerous weapon, he swung it at Ryley's feverish head.

He awoke in the rundown piss pot shed that he fainted in "x" number of hours ago, his headache jack hammering at his skull and stomach. Ryley seriously felt like he was going to die, the pain was hurtful and unforgettable and to him seemed like there was no end. The life he stepped into was bleak and there was no hope for him whatsoever, his would eventually be founded, what point was there to live anymore?

A smooth, silky hand brushed his forehead lightly; the pain was absorbed and replenished as he felt a little ray of wellness. Dizzy, and dumbfounded –Ryley fell silently back into a sleep.

**End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mafia Fire **

**Chapter Five**

**Dawn, Over the Wall…**

* * *

_Drip…drip….drip…_

Ryley's eye's fluttered opened slowly, his cheek twitched as the icy morning rainwater tapped against it, splashing him with a refreshing wakeup. He moaned, the headache was still living deeply inside his head, and somehow his right leg was bruised severely. Pursing his lips and clenching his teeth his pushed himself up –his arms wiggling with weakness. The wood was dry…thankfully, and the blanket he was tucked into was warm and soothing against his numb body; the shed had numerous holes in the roof, and the floor showed heaping piles of rubbish. Ryley paused for a minute, retracing in his mind what had happened, he remembered surprisingly well: every raindrop, and every detail. He shivered with hunger and thirst.

He now stood to his full five foot eight, a bit woozy, but he could withstand it, he brushed the dirt off his wrinkly clothing and pants.

"Gooooood morning!" a slender finger tapped him on the shoulder, Ryley jumped like a cat slightly.

"Whoa!" His heart quickly stopped beating loud.

"Ahem, well, here's some tea." The teenager replied courteously, she stood in front of him and smiled presently, her eyes, beaming with red happiness, her hair; pushed softly behind her, it glistened with a black streak of sun. Beautiful, she was one to admire all right, and Ryley couldn't help himself. But, something caught his eye abruptly and made him snap back to normal. Two, bat like wings stoke out of her head, they were tattered and beaten sadly, fortunately, they weren't too distasteful.

"T-t-hanks," He felt the waves of heat purge off the cup she was holding, he was blushing terribly, and foolishly tried to hide it. He didn't know what'd he should say next; it was like staring at two seven year olds playing 'marriage'

She gave him an adjacent look, "You…okay there?"

"Oh? Uh, Sorry, I'm just cold…" Ryley stuttered, harshly making any audible sense. He tapped the mug against his numb lips, and pushed the cup upwards, the stinging sensation of heat heated his fingers and throat. Though it was kind of painful, it was soothing.

"By the way, stranger. My name's Maya Darkwood. And you might be?" Maya sipped her tea, it hued an orange aroma, the steam swirled like silk into against her face. Her eyes laid blank when she turned to him. "-The Prince of Hyrule, what are you doing in a place like this?" She spoke firmly, expecting a straight answer.

Ryley looked at his feet, he spoke coldly and sudden. "I…ran away…"

"Why?"

He gave her a fixed look, which would scream an answer: 'None of your business'

She took the hint, but refused and asked again, more formally the second time, "You ran away? Eh? It might not be any of my business but –why?" She tapped her foot unaware.

He sighed in agony "Because of my dad. If you want to keep your fingers…I suppose you should stick to your own business." Ryley bowed and muttered a thank you, while dusting off his shoulders and proudly made his way towards the door.

She like a spider; guarded the door, arms and legs widespread. "Tell me. I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Her eye's glistened with eagerness. Oddly, her unique bat wings were twitching.

"I don't want to see someone get hurt, I'm thankful what you've done, and once this 'situation' is cleared up. I'll give you a friendly award. But please, mind…your own business." He said all in one sentence, while shoving his way through her stance. Outside, in the dull gray morning he stopped; facing the teenager again. He gave a soft look and prickled his toes to move.

Through the ringing silence she spoke clearly, twisted with a voice of tears. "I came here to find my father."

For five minute's there was nothing. The air was thick with nothing. Only the hum of the clouds and sky petted against the silence. It was eerie, and very awkward, for both of them. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, he could even feel the stinging routine of voice tickle his throat, but he just couldn't.

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear that…" Ryley said disheartening, as he continued, woe with the sin of guilt and pity. His footsteps echoed painfully into Maya's ears, softer, and fainter they echoed until finally he was out of sight.

She lost her will, along with her balance, she fell against the wall slowly, and rubbed against the side until she locked into a sit, tears cried from her red eyes as she buried them into her bony knee's. Discarded on the plank of scratchy wood beside her laid her chipped teacup, a hot steaming pool of tea fell through the cracks. _That was all too sudden, and too harsh! Why would he say such a thing? After all I helped him too, and that ungrateful rich snob just left! ARRGH! _He mind buzzed a million and one things to call him –all very 'colourful' and 'pleasant' then the other. Anger quickly replaced her depression, as she stood up. Her feet pounded with ache as she stepped into the morning gaze, her eye's flaming with regret and frustration as she walked swiftly in his direction. _He's going to pay!_ She told herself over and over.

Ryley climbed onto the rotten crates, and jumped onto the slippery tiles. He maintained perfect balance as he tapped across the rooftops, his feet shuffling fast over the flattened tops, and slowed down to a pace that a sloth could beat over the pointed ones. He landed silently on the dry pavement a few metre's below, as he pushed himself up to raise to his full stance he straightened his back –it was taught and sore, a result from sleeping on a floor for umpteen hours. He continued on, into the bliss and endless maze of the slums. Since by now I was seven-ish; people were walking up and staring vexingly at him as he ventured through the ghetto, in his mind he wanted to rethink and retrace were he was. But for now, and until the unknown hunger would ram into him, the path was his destination.

Minutes felt like hours to him, mostly because the morning chill was hovering around, his hair was damp somehow, but still freely swayed around like it would when it's in water. His bone sharp knuckles and elbows were tense and were ready to win any fight. Half expected to be jumped from his Dad, his brother or any mob was on constant and paranoid alert, every pacing second jumped by him, he felt like someone was watching him, and that feeling made his spine shiver terribly.

From out the bleu a slender hand grasped his shoulder. All in a daze Ryley twisted it around to the perpetrator's back and applied faint pressure, it took him a millisecond to let go and apologize – It was Maya.

"Hey! You! I'm no done with you!" She stuttered while firmly getting onto her feet, her arms pushed onto her back making her look uncomfortably higher and stressor. "You rude! Snobbish! Stupid! Dull! Annoying! Little punk! Do you honestly think I'll go down with a fight! Ho ho, you're very mistaken –"

Ryley shut her yappy mouth with his large hand. He gestured a "shh" With his left finger. She struggled furiously for a time, then realized what he was being quiet for and cooperated.

Shuffling and grunting roared from the shadowed corner. Laughing quickly filled their minds, as two, three, six disgusting looking and threatening looking thugs appeared one by one into the scene. They chuckled as they zipped their pant flies and stopped in a symmetrical circle around the two. "Well well well, a couple out on a cute little walk? What are you two doin' in our territory."

"Y-your Territory?" Ryley blurted out.

All of them, gave him a crisp intimidating glance, one of them laughed and almost sang out "Yes, 'tis our turf you stumbled upon."

Maya's heart was almost jumping out of her chest as the sickening thought ran through her mind a million, zillion times. Tears rolled off Ryley's hand and onto the ground.

_She was going to get raped._

Ryley let go, and stared at the ground sadly, and gave a smirk, in his hand, he held a small pint sized pebble he swiped from his random pocket. He dumbfounded them by chucking it at the muscular bald thugs head ajar from his left. All in one blink, Ryley snatched her slender wrist and charged into a feeble built gangster, sending him neck first onto the pavement.

All of the testosterone pumped men skipped, tripped, and ran towards the blur of Ryley and Maya, compared to their over sized chests feet and hands. They were small enough to manure around and meddle their ways out of harm's. Eventually, the dead end they were caught in was far behind the two, and the pathway Ryley went through earlier was getting stampeded.

They were a few good metre's away from the mob of thugs, they needed to go faster, but Maya wasn't snapped to yet. Ryley was literally carrying her until she blinked.

"What…what the hell? Oh!" She tumbled her feet to the pavement and lightened the load on Ryley, now they were farther and safer now that four legs were sprinting instead of two.

Like heaven, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, the market was the light however, it was both: bad and good news. Ryley broke off of Maya and dived into behind a crate after the sharp corner passed, Maya, trying not to look stupid joined in after. For second he couldn't breathe, if he did –_They would smell it._ He covered his mouth to even make sure, the shuffling stopped and voices grew louder.

"Boss, we've lost 'em." One of them spoke out of breath.

"Shut up!" An eye closing slapping sound echoed across the alley.

"They've escaped into the crowd…lucky bastards, lets go." He grunted and roared as he turned around, they rest following.

Finally! He could exhale. Same with Maya, she was smiling with tiredness and thankfulness. "I-I thought we'd be goners…" She said darkly.

"Sorry, that I got you into this mess-"

"No, don't say that. I'm glad you're around, you saved my life."

"As you did to mine…look Maya," He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings…"

"It's okay…I thankful you saved me, heh, I must sound like a broken recorder…" She snarled and snorted with laughter.

"…What's-"

"Never mind. Do you have any clue what we do next?" She said while getting up, and brushing her pants.

"We? Wait, You want to come along?" Ryley replied while getting up as well, shaking his 'suit'

"Yes," She smiled pleasantly. "We. I'd love to be your friend."

_A friend? Ryley's never really had a friend for years. _He smiled, admiring the friendship he now had with this mysterious and very friendly Maya Darkwood. What challenges he would could now take with a friend he still wondered. He just couldn't get over the fact that he actually, had a friend! And not to mention a hot one.

He snapped to, after dazing into million questions. "Well, I want to leave this city."

"Great! Me too!"

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

**Spirit**

"And would you'd like that wrapped?" The storekeeper chimed merrily, to the elder as she fidgeted her groceries on the counter.

"Y-yes, please, kind sir." The elder chuckled while pulling out her purse.

Maya stared through the window, her stomach informing her that she's never eaten in days, her finger stapled against the glistening glass and her cheek simply numbing at the cool texture of it. Ryley stood behind her in an hooded cloak, he doing the same –less childish though- his body informing him that he's eaten all of himself and still in craving food. Maya pushed herself away from the image and turned to her new dark friend; "We need food. Badly."

He nodded with the only energy he'd saved all day, "Badly…" Ryley croaked.

"Okay, here's the plan –" She whispered in his ear, the 'fool proof' plan.

"Position 1 and 2 are ready, okay, NOW!"

Ryley screamed with all his lungs breathe "LOOK IT'S THE PRINCE! GET HIM!" his voice grew a fake British accent while pointing into a deserted alley, everyone who heard, which was everyone, charged into the alley and blanketed the streets with up attended food stands and plump, fresh, mouth stinging food just waiting to be taken.

Of course, by now, everyone has been informed of the incident two days ago. It was announced across the city, posters were spat up every nick and corner of the streets, and to Ryley's surprise, the king's followers were roaming around, blurting out 'There's an award for who ever finds the prince.'

At first he was terrified that Maya might leak his location, but she already told him that they're friends, and no matter what reward she'd never tell. "Unless it was a buffet, then your out of luck." She'd wink while friendly patting him on the back, he'd always give a 'oh ha, ha' gesture and laugh –yes, he'd laugh. So rare that if should come with fireworks and a parade.

"Okay Stupid! Lets go!" He turned around swiftly to find a tower of boxes crawling upwards and two feeble dangling feet trying to support the mountain of food. He casually grabbed 3 boxes and the sprinted back towards Maya's "Secret hiding place"

The walls twitched with a mini earthquake as they both dropped the food on the brittle floor, they picked through anything that they found half decent, foolishly they squished about two thirds of the loot. "So, how do you expect us to climb that wall?" Maya blurted out with a mouthful of fruit in her mouth.

Ryley peeled the tangy orange skin and discarded it, via the window "Well, I was once eavesdropping –like usual- around the market when I was bored. And I heard about the sewers and a rusting hinge-"

"So you want us to walk through shit?" She gave an icy look in her fiery eyes

"Aye, But it's been disowned for years now. So the only thing we should worry about are spiders and cobwebs. Nothing big." Ryley finished the orange and moved onto the rock stiff beef jerky, gnawing at it like a tiger.

"Ho! That's easy for you to say! Spiders are the only things on this planet that can scare a tuff girl like me!" She sniffled, and pointed her soft nose into the air.

"You fear, fear itself then."

"You could say that, Mr. Tough Guy. What're you scared of then?"

"My Dad." He said a split second after hers.

"Who isn't…"? She gave a smiley grin. Maya grabbed a loaf of stone bread and pulped it into the wall, trying to crack it open. She gave up and threw it out the window,

Ryley with his boney long arm grabbed it midair, place it on its side in front of him, kneeling; he pulled a hunting knife out of his boot and stabbed it clearly into the bread. Seconds ticked away as it split into a half moon, steaming the whole shed with bakery goodness. "You have no patience." He criticized while tearing off the mushy bread into his mouth.

Maya snatched it in a blur and attacked it with her teeth.

Ryley stood up after an hour passed by, he was full of assorted food, and almost felt sick of eating to many different things. Maya followed, unaffected. "We should go now."

"Just a second," She yawned while stretching, forwards and then…backwards. Her shirt lifting slowly from her low stomach line, revealing a tense and stunning body, he shook his head viciously, blushed, and stared away. "Kay, done! And we're off!" She slammed through the door, put her hands on her hips –_and belched loudly._

Ryley gaped at her actions! "Excuse me!" She replied stupidly. Ryley's eyes felt like they were going to fall out, he felt his legs turn to jelly and his hands twitch as he pointed.

"Your weird!"

She gave a new look, a confused puzzled and childish look. She stuck out her tongue and laughed manically. "Tee hee, your funny. Funny _lookin'_"

They both busted into tears of laughter, less laughter came from Ryley though, as always. Maya must be showing herself, she's acting much differently then yesterday he thought over and over while following.

The day was dull and gray like it's following day, but more so less clouded, so sunlight did weep through at times, warming instantly any spot blessed with it's holiness. Maya closed her eyes in the sun patch and inhaled deeply, admiring the freshness and reviving her spirit, but the stench of the slums still made her gag. "Gross, I can't wait until we're out of here."

"I know, me too. Lets hurry." Ryley formed into a power walk. Maya did too, and leveled with his speed, so they could talk normally.

The maze's warped and twisted in circles, repeating the distasteful depression, wet, and moldy backgrounds, this time, there were no people staring at them and giving dirty looks this time around. And since they were half awake last time, the sense of direction was greater, little but it helped. Like a rat searching for cheese, Maya was searching for that rumored "Sewer" Ryley did the same, but he would look in opposite directions so every snap shot was token into careful observation. Hours and Hours were slipping past them, the sun was rising and rising and the clouds were dispersing rapidly. Giving the mid summer seasons a good name for once, what day was it anyways? July something, but they had a good intuition of the time.

_Somewhere between 12:30 and 2:00pm._

"I've defiantly seen this marking on the wall before. Oh…wait there it is again! WOOH!" Maya screamed unusually cheerful. She was literally the needle in the haystack…the size of Hyrule.

The great wall was built some one hundred fifty years ago, and was continued onwards around the capital city. A bleached marble stone wall jargoned its path around the perimetre, it was so tall, that nonce could climb it, it was so hard and tough that nonce could destroy it, it was so expensive none could par with it – Ryley hated it with his entire soul.

Maya ran her slender finger along it, "This is hard, and the clue's we have…well they suck. Can't you remember anything else?"

"Besides it being in the eastern wall section and it's very noticeable then gee, no." Ryley smirked and laughed while standing still. "You sure this is the eastern wall Maya? …Maya? MAYA!"

Her eye's were closed and she stood perfectly still, almost like meditating or some ritual, her eyes opened suddenly and they span firmly back into place and then –she smiled pleasantly. "Oh I'm sure."

Ryley assumed the worst and agreed. Ten minute's went by as he dazed into his own daydream, not noticing the sharp turn the wall morphed and SMACK! He tumbled backwards, shaking his head slightly he focused his sight and he yelped.

"What is it?"

"The wall! It's soft! That means! That means the rumor's were true!" Ryley gestured the piles of snowy white blocks laid out all over the ground –obviously it was old because were the physical wall was, it was a blacker, dirtier gray then the similar wall hugging the city. A trail of mold branched outwards into more houses, the wall had turned more abstract and turned _inwards_ the city and was hiding something. It screamed conspiracy, they followed the line in great hast to see what was on the opposite end of the crooked twist of wall.

Turning the corner sharply. They bolted down the stair and towards the huge, noticeable crack in the wall. Water, dripped aromatically off the cave cylinders and blocks were modified many times. Just as Ryley poked his head into, he shivered –it was terribly cold inside, and very stuffy. Not to mention the draft of fresh damp wind seeping through, pointing all answers to: a way out.

Maya brushed her pants and shoulders and inhaled deeply, She was about to open her mouth to speak as a familiar gruff, and threatening voice filled both of their ears again.

"Well, Isn't it he trespassers that butt into 'our land!"

The same six thugs appeared instantly in a heartbeat. This time, more of them were circling like a snake pit. They slithered and swept with fear. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend eh?"

"Were not—"

"Shudup! You lippy fancy pants!"

"Uh-huh…" Maya glared, Ryley rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to wipe off that pretty 'little face off of yours and wear It." He barked while whipping out his lone dagger.

All of the members followed, they were conceiving a huge variety of weapons. Whips, clubs, swords, arrows, and lances the whole nine yards.

"Go away, we mean no harm."

"You're trespassing you little freaks."

"Yeah…little freaks"

"Okay then…think what you want"

"URRG!" The leader was furious, and it looked like steam was escaping though his ears, because of his ripe red face and pulsing veins. "GET 'EM!"

From all angle's they were closing in, playing their weapons in a threatening way in the air. Laughing like they would at a formal play…

Ryley did another break neck thing, must like the last time; he did it with blazing speed that the eye could barely make out. He grabbed the thug with the sword and reversed its way, jabbing it right through his bulging belly. He screamed through Ryley's hands, and muffled his way to death, the one with the wipe gazed over at the body –about to be over powered buy brutal anger. He was chocked by his own whip, his eyes, puffed one thousand time's more than its original size, coughing up saliva he blacked out and tumbled to the ground with a thud.

Maya felt weak and amazed at the same time. She just stood there as Ryley took all the 'fun' she smiled evilly, and stood behind one of the dumfounded idiots and grabbed his face with her long fingers. He snapping too, she twisted with all her firm strength and…his head made a complete three sixty and stared lifelessly back at Maya, she was both excited and scared at the sight.

The remaining four thugs stared endlessly as Ryley and Maya walked up to them like panthers, both showing anger and power in there glaring eyes.

"RETREATE! RUN WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LIFE!"

In two seconds top they were complete gone, hidden by the distance of the average human eye distance.

Ryley collapsed bleakly to the ground, supported by all fours. "That was…"

"AMAZING!"

Ryley looked upwards giving a seriously puzzled stare. "I just killed three men!"

"They were about to kill you…suck it up." She spat coldly at him, he nodded jerkily and pushed himself upwards –still scared from the sudden fight and energy he performed.

"C'mon, we must leave. Someone, could of saw us-"

Ryley stared at the towering Hyrule Castle that loomed over the town in a musty fear that made every inhabitants shiver. The day was lowering and the orange tint was covering the night sky, he felt like he wanted to burst into tears, but he stopped, he was in front of a girl. She sighed and walked casually up to him, about to give him the 'treatment' until she realized what he was staring vexingly at. She gave a soft, relaxing look and put her hand on his shoulder, he stared at her when he felt movement "I wonder…. I wonder what My Dad is feeling right now…"

"That, My friend is something you'll never understand until you ask him. Do you want to?" She finished with a hint of an icy question.

"No…"

"Then, We have to go before you change your mind. It's your decision."

He turned around, his back facing opposite of the castle, illuminating his pacific eyes and glistening his silky night black hair. Ryley stoke his chin upwards and replied quickly. "Let's go." He said while staring furiously at the tunnel of the disowned sewer.

END.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Disowned Sewer**

* * *

"This is most troublesome, your highness."

"…I know." The gruff scratchy voice grunted.

"I see that you're busy at the moment, my most humble apologies." And with that ending sequence; the suck up peasant left casually.

He grabbed his heart in pain later that night, never has he been worried so much. It was new, disturbing but he absolutely had to brace it for he was a big person, in a big world. He ripped the top off a coffee can and brewed a half decent drink that was blinded by impatience and frustration, he sat down –backwards in the chair and stared aimlessly into the night sky.

Link, he did have to admit, he was never literate, or a poet actually, the only book he'd read was sword-training volume's so really…he was stupid. "Ryley would find this appropriate to call me a 'stupid muscle head" Mumbled his mouth with an over flowing stain of coffee, he half expected someone to laugh or point at him dreading.

"Yep," A soft soothing voice found its way into his ear, ringing with calmness. "I'm home. I heard all about it…" The Women smiled at hugged Link passionately, he felt his stress diminish as her silky amber red hair wrapped around his neck, and her fine, piercing brown eyes met his.

"Welcome back dear." He couldn't contain his excitement, he had to kiss her endlessly, he reached in for a perfect timing kiss—

The doors to the sun deck split in two as Xavier emerged in, sweaty, and puffing with exhaustion. "He's been sighted!"

"Not now. Out." He icily barked, Xavier took notice, laughed and left quickly.

"Where were we?" Floria whined tauntingly

"This." He finished with his infamous kiss, they both closed there eyes in serenity, the shadows of the night illuminated Link's light blonde hair and his wolf blue eyes when they opened. "I Missed you so much," He chuckled while moving his beefy hand up her cool legs, and his other behind her head, stretching his legs as he stood –he carried her sexily into their rooms.

"ARGH!"

"What!"

"IT STINKS LIKE DYING KITTENS IN HERE!"

Ryley sighed through his medical mask, he groaned while passing her another mask, "Don't loose this one"

They entered the sewers in high hopes of freedom, but after one huge whiff of the musty, damp, distasteful and gagging aroma of sewer mold, they wanted to just die. The sewer wasn't as dark as it stuck out to be, it was bright enough to see about…two feet in front of your eyes, it made extremely difficult to navigate under this condition, luckily, Ryley had a plan. A simple plan. But it worked surprisingly; they had to go one direction and one direction only, straight.

"I hate this place…" Maya screeched for the umpteenth time. She was so tense, her body was squished together, like she was trying to disappear out of this…piss pot.

Ryley stood calm, his boots were a quarter under the slimly gunk of who knows what. His hands were wrapped in several bandages so he could feel for a wall and not puke from the mildew resonating on the walls. He was always a few steps farther then Maya, she was to 'chicken' to act the leader so Ryley took place this time.

Maya grabbed her throat and gagged, "I'm ganna get sick!"

"Don't worry, you're a demon correct? SO SHUT UP!" He glared childishly, although she couldn't see, Inhumane, all she could see was Ryley's size twelve foot prints in the 'mud'.

"Ry, It's getting darker—"

"Don't call me that…"

"Cranky, Fine, Ryley, It's getting a lot darker." Maya pouted.

"Hmm, well, as we go deeper in towards the heart of this huge wall, which by estimate is around 1.5 kilometer's long…" Ryley sounded like a textbook was shoved into his mouth and was repeating word-by-word, phrase-by-phrase. "The flawless structure isn't flawless and so it literally goes under ground for about 3 kilometer's give or take a few metre's. Basically, were going deeper under ground."

"Your weird…" Maya contained her stupidity.

"Well…" He said while slightly going faster, "When you're cooked up in your room for 'misbehaving' hours on end…all you can stare is at the world out of a window. And the wall looks small form my place, but really is a huge giant…I never knew it was this deep…" Ryley sighed while holding back the past.

The tunnel was darker than night. Neither of the two knew how deep they were nor if they could see their fingers even if they held them up to their eyes. "Great, now I'm blind…" Maya grabbed Ryley's hand.

Ryley blushed curiously. He was thanking the darkness for one thing, it was extremely embarrassing.

Hours flew by Ryley unaware, it could be three Am or still night…who cares, freedom was still at hand and he was eager to get a whiff of the world he couldn't explore his entire life. The walls were beginning to widen into a roomy feel, the ceiling seem to rise and rise until they felt like they were in a big area. The gunk from about an hour ago thinned into shallow water and puddles. He couldn't contain his energy anymore; he was fed up and wanted out.

"When does it end…"

The Silence ringed into the air.

"Maya, You tired?"

Eerie and panicking he shouted a bit louder. "Maya?"

No answer. "MAYA!" His own deep voice echoed endlessly through the tunnels. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath, his feet shaking furiously, and his fist was clenched hard "How could I of been so stupid!"

Million's of questions answered with another million questions, 'she's lost…' He sulked melancholy into his head. His feet continued on dreadfully, he kept his head down and his thoughts higher. He eventually began to run; hearing his own footsteps behind him affirmed him that he was alone, and lost as well in the twisty and askew design of the disowned sewer.

The thumping of wood started to adapt to his steps, he quickly slowed down to a halt and pondered valiantly "Wood?"

The 'wood' underneath him started to rattle and shake, he braced his feet outwards so he wouldn't fall into the mess of etcetera garbage. A simple 'crack' screamed and the wood broke loose, staring into the dark space, Ryley knew he was falling backwards with no stopping.

He landed swiftly on his feet thankfully, the water this time was much, much deeper and it glowed a radioactive lime green. Illuminating the entire tunnel around him, his panting was saturated and deep, for it was difficult to breath properly and now he was immune to the smell.

His dark eyes examined the tunnel thoroughly; it was very new it never resembled the places before…then again how could he tell? ¾ of this place was hidden in darkness.

The next figure made his heart skip a beat, his legs felt like they were going to give it and he could scream so loud anyone could hear it –_it was a Hylian skeleton in which the hook hung it through the eye socket._ Ryley took many steps backwards until he sense something breathing at his neck; he swung around on the heels on his feet to come face-to face with a decomposing

Redead.

It's threatening hisses made his face go paler, and his eyes go wider. He could find the courage to scream, or even yelp as it moved it. Its leg was bent inwards and sticking out was a tattered bone for a 'knee.' Its eyes had misplaced eyes and were trailing around in circles, its mouth was ripped off so it's tongue swayed freely out the top of its throat. The redead hissed again, exhaling a greenish breath causing Ryley to go light headed with fear and chemicals.

He wanted to fall asleep and wake up on his bed, everything like it never happened, he wanted his insanely strong Dad to come barging in a snap its half broken neck. Something tingled in his foot as he started to lift his leg muscle to run, and he ran. Ran like he has never done before, an unexplainable power drove him mad with stamina and endurance.

He haphazardly took any path that came into a single speck of sight. His feet kept on echoing speed and distance from that horrifying experience, he never even glanced back behind him –he was too scared by that redead.

As he ran, something filled his hazy head with a memory…

"_Ryley, you do know what was in that cellar?" The younger adult Link criticized as he sat beside his traumatized Son – eight year old Ryley. He patted him on the back, Ryley head shied away slightly. "It was very brave of you to call for me." He smiled thoughtfully. He was trapped by accident in the cellar for two days without food staring at nothing but darkness._

"_I…I saw…" He croaked through emotions. _

"_Yes?"_

"_A zombie!" He sobbed, diving his face into Link shoulder crying with bottled up fear._

"_It's okay…you're safe now…"_

Ryley shook his head, he was indeed terrified as a child by that zombie, many experiences led him into the fourteen year old he is today but that memory was both warming, and frightfully affirmative. His Dad was there for him to calm him down and save him. This time he was alone, grown up a bit more. He had to safe himself, but with no weapon? All he could do is ignore the constantly sharp pain of cramps and sourness from running.

After a head pounding five minutes he slowed down to a walk, dizzy from a blood rush and tired from running. Without Maya he felt scared and alone, frightened and scared for he safety. What If she was killed by that redead? What if she got lost and suffocated or drowned? So many sickening thoughts were crying inside his head.

_After all he is quite sensitive._

The walls around him brightened to bleach white again…that only meant a few things, he could be walking back from the entrance or the exit was different from what he imagined. He squinted his eyes from the blinding light of six AM. His eyes bagged with black and exhaustion, his legs taught with pain, and his head dizzy from frightfulness. The light engulfed him, he raised his sleeve to his eyes to shield it, and he felt his feet move slowly towards more stone.

He felt his feet walked off a ledge and the air ripping off his body as he plumped forwards –headfirst this could very fatal! His eyes shot open as he opened his mouth to scream as water filled it.

The shish of water roared around him, surrounding him in an atmosphere of no air and panic. His eyes fluttered shut as he kicked upwards, it must have been extremely deep for it to break the 50 metre drop he came from, his back and neck informed him so. Air whipped his face as he treaded on top of the rim of water. He fell half expectedly into a nearby lake? No, not a lake, the moat surrounding the wall like the city.

His arm wobbled as he vaguely pushed himself up, his feet were numb, and so were his hands, it became impossible to lift him yet he tried with all his strength to achieve it. SLAM! He fainted on the sun-heated grass, eyes closed as he was sleeping, his face laid on one side and his arms laid in front of him. His small, gentle breaths were the only sound that emptied into the area –he could be seen, he was cleverly placed on the most deserted side of the wall, stricken with pure luck though.

The relaxing song of the water flowing met his breathing, the sun heated the wetness of his black cloths and the grass was silky and cushioned. He was unaware by the nearby farm simply places on the hills of the rows of the numerous vegetations.

**END.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Groggily**

* * *

Sore and empty eyes etched open, as soon as the high focus of his eyes embarked he sat up, springing with anticipating getting over the foggy haze of memory. Head felt heavy and lolling on his neck, he felt water rolling in his insides as he tried to move –like he just ate a full seven-course meal of lead.

_Sunlight beamed on his crusty raven armour?_

In half a heartbeat, he stood up, knees buckling on all the extra outer weight. The suit of black flexible armour was unique and he found it strangely to his unknown liking…it had raven feathers sticking shyly out from the shoulder pads, in a T-shirt forum, the lower chest was in layers of leathery metal that looked disheartening to himself – like a muscular build. The waists thinned into his pants and only his knees down were tattered with thick rings of steel that were sewed together to represent boots. Ryley stood there examining it thoroughly, clawing around trying to get it off but it hurt whenever he tried any force.

Something in the corner of his snake skin eyes dragged him to gap, it was; Maya. Face first in the moat possibly dead, without any incantation to think he sprinted and dived swiftly into the glassy water that shrouded his body instantly as he lowered under her sleepy body. The armour somehow, in an astral way –lightened, pondering on how he could adjust his weight to his situation. With his two taught arms he wrapped one under her arms and one to afloat.

Not realizing that he just swan with 3 times his body weight pawing at him, his hand reaching for the edge and his leg followed; sitting on his knees he reached her up, elbows trembling furiously. Sighing with little exhaustion he checked if she was breathing.

"Maya!" He said "Maya?"

Her soft eyelids remained closed. An unpleasant icy wind wisp against his body, it shivered his insides with the truth; but he couldn't accept. The gale combed through his dormant wet hair as it whipped around slowly, the unknown armour rattled with the streams as well. He didn't know what to do, examples. Doesn't everyone know what to do in this kind of problem? Now Ryley felt insignificant.

Singeing his answer he led in for mouth-to-mouth. He could feel goose bumps warning him that the decision was awkward, but staring at her motionless feminine body, neither taking in any breaths nor smiling any signs of life judged it. So close…he could feel his breaths ripple gently against her face he closed his eyes to futilely help.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"N-nothing!" He yelped while pushing himself as far away as possible.

She pursed her lips and backed away "Were you? Trying to..? Kiss me?"

His face lost all colour, "NO!"

She let herself grow a wolfish smile and laughed, "Aww, You were trying to save my life!" Ryley blushed immediately. "Nice…get up…"

"I don't know what the hell is this thing! Help me get it off!" Ryley struggled himself to stand up. "I can't take it off!"

Maya sat there, her mouth dropped and her eyes glistening with curiosity while he attempted to pull the thing off. "Ryley…do you know what that thing is?"

"Some odd armour…why?"

"Idiot…"

"Excuse me?"

"It's cursed."

"C-cursed?" Ryley stopped what he was doing and paid full attention to Maya. "How?"

"You see that symbol on the back? She pointed at him, fingers shaking. "That's an enchantment, a pretty strong one too –it's written in blood." Maya got up, lost her balance and sat back down breathing heavily "In my country, Valria, there was a deadly war. Gah…it's too long to explain, I'll skip ahead: _That's my Dad's armour!_"

"That's impossible. I just woke up and it was on me!" Ryley countered.

"Even more the reason!" She snapped back.

"You're making no sense!" said Ryley while turning his back.

"T-t-that in sigma…" She surveyed the sign through watery eyes "It's a Dragon, with it tail, shaped like a 'D' and here! In writing…not English…I can't read that…" With her long fingers, she hooked the neck and yanked –causing Ryley to screech. Surely, this had hurt him a lot.

"Will you please!" He wrenched his body out of her grip, glaring.

"Listen Ryley, we absolutely HAVE to get that off!" Maya said, almost pleading, "It's very…uh, sentimental to my family!"

"Okay, first of all." Ryley took in a heaping of air "If I went into our country, WAR would be the least of our concerns! Two! IT'S STUCK! Three, it's forbidden for a Hyrulian to entre such a place…"

"Where'd you hear that!" Maya screamed. Ryley stared at her, his eye's searching in hers, and surveying that something he said has deeply hurt her…

"Maya, I'm primal to get this thing off, but I cannot go to Valria, if I did…who knows what would happen. That's demonic land, cursed! This could be a trick…" Ryley closed his eyes and waiting, ambitious to if whether or not she would start pounding at him.

She stood there, drank and alone in her most morbid feelings. Her luscious, Worchester hair veiling her tears was flowed downwards, conveying her trembling lip. Her fists were shaking madly at the echo of his booming voice, she mumbled as many confusing swear words as she could spit out. "Shut…. up…" She growled with teeth so clenched together they could snap like a brittle twig.

Ryley knew he said something obscure. So he lowered his hands and tilted his head down –his hair cowered in front of his face. "I said something bad…didn't I…"

"No really!" Maya said coldly. A bad omen.

"Ugh, fine…we'll leave tomorrow…lets hope we keep our heads…" Ryley expected her hit him, to cause him pain for insulting her country…but before he could recoil, she tackled him –smiling widely.

"Good boy!"

"I'm not a dog…" Ryley glared.

Maya buckled her knees (which didn't hurt on a count of the armour) and perched his back out so she clearly represented a dog. Her leathery wings spread eagle out, and her hair muffled and water logged stoke up lazily. "So, tomorrow then?"

Ryley sat up, causing Maya to counter backwards. "Yes, now don't bug me about it…"

"It'll be nice…to go back there…I almost forgot what it looked like…"

Night resigned itself over day. The sky, darkening quickly, and stars rubbing their eyes one by one, as the cowering sun descended. The ground was pitch black and only the sector surrounded by the petit fire was dull, and damp. Ryley and Maya sat against a lone tree, the fire between them. Ryley, which was still confused about many things, stared hazy into the fire, while Maya, was combing her hair merrily.

The only sound was the dancing of the fire, and Ryley slurping his cup.

His entire backside was hammering with pain, his legs were taught and aching severely, and even his hands somehow hurt. He was sure his face was stained with battle and dirt. And he was right; his toughened complex was almost a spit image of his fathers. Which he scowled at, and tried to wipe his face with his sleeve which was just as dirty looking.

"I bet we smell like dirt." Maya blurted out, as she too was cleaning her face.

"Yep…" Ryley sniffled.

"Feel like you can move?"

"Barely."

And with that, he jumped upwards. Maya did in unison. Ryley did a 360 turn, squinted his eyes and ironically admired the darkness –it was near impossible to see the ground. Maya started to walk northeast, which Ryley followed groggily.

_Something about this armour was odd…besides the look of it…why am I so tired?_

Ryley felt his eyes lowering, the blur of his eye lashed obscuring his vision even more, and his feet…were almost skating along the ground. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut, and strangely enough –he was sleep walking.

"_Tell me, again, why you don't want to be knighted?" _

"_I already told you…" _

"_That's not a good excuse."_

"_You honestly want to know?"_

"_Tell me." The adult folded his hands, and pushed his chair back slightly._

"_Because, I think it's stupid. You spend almost one quarter of your life preparing for this miniscule event that only gives a name! A title! Then, you have to swear chivalry, which –haven't you noticed- no one does! I don't want to follow in your foot steps_ _either…" Ryley spat out, standing up slightly. _

"_Please, sit down. And tell me why." He remained calm.  
_

"_I just told you…" Ryley sighed. "I don't want to follow your footsteps. Oh wait, I'll dumb it down to your level: I don't want to be like you!"_

_With a half second, the adult sprang up, causing the table to shake widely, and the glass to send its death to the ground. "How dare you! After all I've done for you!"_

"_Making my life hell!" Ryley shook his head, "Do you ever look back at what you've done in your life? Horrible things! You don't deserve to be king –"_

_And the mass of muscle moved towards him, his hand fisted and ready to fight._

"Ah!" Ryley woke up out of the daze.

"What!" Maya snapped as she handed over the money to the hotel clerk, who was, in unison with Maya giving him an obtuse glance.

"Nothing…" Ryley said, while processing that he was beyond just tired.

"You're room is room 14, here's the key—" the badly shaven clerk said grumpily.

Maya snatched it out of his hand, and stormed away, dragging Ryley by the collar. From what he managed to interpret out the window; he was in some weird village that he's never seen before. There was no sky; it was just a blanket of black, and the stars. Muffled out by pollution. Before he could ask her, she let go.

He wheeled around to find a grotesque room that was barely suitable. Two beds, a bathroom (which was terrible and the sink was broken and dripping water at a gradual rate) and a creaking wooden floor. The lone window on the far wall, revealed a train station, in which he knew they would be taking the following morning…

If he ever woke up…

Before he plummeted on the bed, she tapped her foot rather alarmingly. He managed to speak a saturated whisper "What…"

She gestured towards the bathroom "Shower!"

"How can I take a shower—" He gaped, the armour was gone!

"Yes, I put a seal on that hunk of metal, but by tomorrow, it'll be back on, see that piece of parchment glued to your back?" She giggled, as he felt his back for the solo paper.

Another thing he realized that he was also topless… "Ahk!" He tried to hide himself but charged into the bathroom, casted her a dirty look –and closed the door.

After they had their share of cleanliness, they both climbed into their beds, and killed the lights. The scratchiness of the blanket made him grumble, but it was something. In his clean clothes (Maya took the will of cleaning his get up) he felt the radiance of soft skin and clean hair mellow him.

For what seemed like an hour, he laid in the bed, over looking what has happened in the past few days. He's been kicked out of his house, ran through a storm, made a new friend, walked through a dried up sewer, cursed, and now in an unknown town that he doesn't know how he got their. All the piecing together made him ponder; what would have happened if he just stayed at home, and agree to ruin his life? If he joined the organization that has made his life worse? The rumors, the fires, they had to be stopped. And he was the only one, outside the gang, who knew about them.

--_They had to be stopped._

**END.**


End file.
